1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for aligning wheels of an automobile, truck or the like using a simple wheel attachment device and standard measuring tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Thrust line wheel alignment using devices that clamp onto the wheel, but which require a "halo" that surrounds the vehicle for use is shown in Hobson U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,140. This patent has scaler members that extend forwardly and rearwardly of each wheel. Additionally, the procedure for using the devices is made unnecessarily complicated, and involves hardware that is not needed with the present concept.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,910 shows uses of cables or tapes along the sides of a vehicle's wheels, with a junction member in the front, and with the holding devices fastened to the wheel rim.
U.S. Patent No. 4,510,694 also shows a wheel alignment apparatus and method with clamping frames that fit over the tires, so that they move with the wheels. Additional United States patents which illustrate the general state of the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,248--Manlov PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,399--Price PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,315--Curchod PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,021--Beissbarth PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,399--Darwood et al.
The patents cited in the Hobson U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,140 also are of general interest and illustrate the state of the art.